Deja Vu
by fantasy77
Summary: This is a Sea Patrol story. It's from Charge's pov. Anyway enjoy! One-shot.


**Ok guys this is just a one shot. It's a Charge story.**

Deja Vu

It was twilight. The lamps were lit and the moth were being drawn to it. There was a sweet aroma that was coming from the plants and hedges. One was even in the shape of a horse. Charge was sitting on a stone bench that was just situated out side the gardens gazebo. He was breathing in the cool, clear fresh air. Sometimes the peace and quiet is golden.

It was the last night of the Royal Darwin Show. The fireworks were about to start so everyone had come out to see them. Charge had decided on the private gardens so that he could have time to himself and to just think.

Suddenly he heard voices and laughter. Charge grabbed his hat and quickly moved to get out of there but it was too late. They walked hand in hand to the gazebo. Charge moved into the shadows so they couldn't see him.

"May I have this dance milady?" The gentleman bowed and held out his hand to the woman.

Charge squinted to see who it was. The voice sounded familiar.

"I'd be honoured milord." Then the woman laughed. The woman wore a red dress that suited her perfectly.

Charge sighed quietly as he remembered the time he and Tammy had danced the night away right under the same gazebo...

_Flashback_

A younger Charge stood under the gazebo waiting nervously as he waited for his date.

"Andy?" Came the voice of an angel.

Slowly Charge turned around and saw her. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was done up in a bun with a few ends left out to frame her face. Her dark brown eyes were full of laughter and her mouth was smiling. She stood in a red dress that ended at her knees. Spaghetti straps held the dress up. A little bow was wrapped around her waist.

"Is something wrong Andy?" She frowned.

"No Tammy. You look beautiful. Like an angel."

"Well Mr. Thorpe may I have this dance?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Charge smiled. "But there's no music."

"There doesn't have to be. As long as we have each other we can create our own music." She smiled. "Well Mr Thorpe? How about that dance?" She held her hand out to him.

Charge's smile got bigger. "I dare not refuse a lady." He took Tammy's into his.

Slowly they danced together. They were in there own little world.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

They looked away from each other and looked into the sky. It was alight with colours. The fireworks had started.

"Happy New Year Andy!"

Charge smiled. Now came the difficult part, he thought. He pulled out a small box of chocolates and gave it wordlessly to Tammy.

"ANDY!" She squealed. "You shouldn't have. You know I am trying to give up chocolates." She scolded but she had that sweet smile that Charge loved on her face.

"Open it." He whispered to her.

She looked at him curiously but complied. She opened the box, it was full of chocolates but right in the middle was a diamond ring. It was very simple but elegent.

She lifted her eyes to look at him only, to find him on his knees. Her eyes widened.

"Andy..." She began.

Charge interrupted softly. "Tammy, I love you. You make my life worth living. You brighten my day when I think that I'm coming home and you'll be there. What I'm trying to ask is..." He took a deep breath. "Will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?"

Tammy smiled. "Yes! Andy I'll marry you. I love you!"

Charge stood up and put the ring on her finger and they kissed...

_Back to Present Day_

Charge smiled sadly as he remembered that day. It seemed just like yesterday but it was actually years ago.

He turned his eyes to the couple under the gazebo and hoped that the couple would always be and not end up like him and Tam had. Divorced.

"Mike!" Came the woman's voice.

Charge jumped in surprise. His eyes widened as he realised it was his CO and XO that were dancing under the gazebo.

"Kate," Came the reply. "You said you loved the scent and well it reminded me of you." The CO turned pink and looked away.

"A frangipani candle. I love it Mike." X smiled at him. "I was just surprised that's all.

"Hey Kate why don't we get out of here and talk or watch a movie at my place. Besides I've just got new lounges and I want a woman's opinion and I trust yours."

The X just laughed. "So that's why you got me the candle so you could ask a favour. Oh alright but only for you." She shook her head and laughed again.

The CO just held his hand out and the X took it and they left.

Charge just smiled and hoped that things would work out for them.

He put his hat on his on his head and followed the couple out. The fireworks were still going on overhead.

**Ok well I'd love to hear what you guys think and yeah constructive critisism is welcomed. Anyway I had some words that I had to use in the story and they are as follows.**

**Dancing **

**Horse **

**Chocolate **

**Fireworks **

**Lounge **

**Red **

**Candle **

**See if you can spot them! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the read. Thanks, Fantasy**


End file.
